


Felkin Encounter

by Rodin



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Felkin, Light Dom/sub, Non-binary character, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Teratophilia, Vaginal Sex, dragon - Freeform, just steamy dragons, no humans in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodin/pseuds/Rodin
Summary: A certain redhead finds that another dragon has invaded their territory and begins observation of the intruder. Somehow, along the way, they get quite sidetracked from their initial goal as to why they were observing in the first place...
Relationships: Dragon/Dragon, Raiden/Fenrash
Kudos: 6





	Felkin Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I've promised to fill this place with gratuitous dragon porn.
> 
> And I regret nothing.

Raiden was stalking through the forest, their lithe, red form blending into the autumnal leaves. They kept deep into the underbrush, snaking through the shrubs and trees with barely a sound before stopping at the edge of a clearing. Usually, they would have strode proudly into the clearing, laying down next to the pond to drink and relax … but not this time. They lived alone, not counting the various small animals prowling the forest. As a dragon, they didn’t care much about the deer or wolves, most of them fleeing when they noticed Raiden’s approach. This was Raiden’s forest, covering the mountainside they had built their lair in, and everyone knew it. Why should they fear anyone? Who would dare approach a dragon in their territory, who … besides another dragon?

A couple of days ago, just such a dragon had appeared. A great beast, their form so utterly different than Raiden’s. Where Raiden was elegant with slender limbs and a lithe body, the other dragon was broad and muscular, their trunk like limbs ending in even larger paws. Where crimson scales covered Raiden, the intruder’s hide was a thick, long fur, the colour changing between purple and dark blue depending on how the light shone on him. Where Raiden sported great wings, the other dragon had none. And where Raiden’s form was androgynous, small and flowing like water, the form of the intruding dragon was massive, almost twice their size, and decidedly male. Not, because of his square frame and his size, but because of the very pronounced sheath and pair of heavy balls. The first time Raiden had seen the intruder, it had seemed to them almost like the furred dragon was putting on a display, making a show of how he cleaned himself next to the water. But that was impossible, he couldn’t have known that Raiden was watching him from the shadows, glaring at the one who dared to intrude on their territory. And even if, why would he do that? Every day, Raiden returned to the clearing, watching and studying the intruder as he lounged at the pond. What was he doing there? Why was he coming here? Was he challenging Raiden? If so, why didn’t he simply invade their lair and fought them? What was his goal? Every day the furred dragon returned, seemingly just to relax and put himself on display. 

Every day… except for today.

“Hello there, little one.” 

Raiden jumped up and squealed in surprise, stumbling into the clearing at the low, rumbling voice behind them. Scrambling up and turning around, they could see the furred beast walking out of the thicket with feline grace, belying his heavyset body.

“No need to be so afraid. I was just wondering who it was, always watching me from the shadows, so I thought I’d say hello. It’s only polite, isn’t it?” His voice was a rumbling noise, vibrating in his chest and through Raiden’s bones, thick like honey and flowing like smoke. “So, little one. What business do you have with me?”

Raiden stared at him, unable to move a single muscle. The dragon tried to stand proud, chest raised, but faced with the intruder like this, they could do little more than keep their body close to the ground, wings half spread and fangs bared in the best display of threat they could manage. “What business do I have? You’re the one intruding on my territory!”, the dragon hissed, their tail lashing behind them. They tried to keep their gaze fixated on the intruder’s face, but their eyes were always trailing off, over the muscles bulging beneath the fur, over his flanks and down to his broad thighs … Raiden swallowed and forced their gaze up again, pulling their tail a little closer to their body.

“Am I now?”, the intruder purred with clear amusement. Merely the sound of his voice made Raiden’s scales rise, but the dragon clenched their teeth. “I am terribly sorry for that. I didn’t know another dragon had claimed this area.” His flews raised in a smirk, not even trying to cover up the boldfaced lie. “Well then…” He gave a small bow before raising his head again. “My name is Fenrash. With whom do I have the honour?”

“Raiden,” the dragon hissed, still pressing their body to the ground, every muscle tensed up and ready to pounce or run. “What do you want from me?”

“Raiden? Such a lovely name.” Fenrash continued to purr, letting the name roll over his tongue, his eyes trained on the smaller dragon. “What I want from you?” The furred dragon took a step forwards while Raiden retreated in the same manner. “I think the better question is, what do you want from me.” Another step forward for him, another step backwards for Raiden. “I am sorry for intruding on your territory, I meant no harm … but you were the one stalking me, watching me.” Step after step, Fenrash advanced, until Raiden’s hindleg splashed into water. The dragon froze. “Did you like what you saw?” A toothy grin spread over the intruder’s face, showing rows of sharp fangs.

“Did I … why would I …” Raiden began to stammer, before swallowing again. They felt themself growing hot, a small shiver running over their scales. He had hit the spot. The dragon, while quite enjoying the changes in their body, still wasn’t quite used to them. At first, they had simply been wary of the intruder, careful around this large, unknown dragon. But instead of confronting him, Raiden had continued to watch him, their body growing hotter each day as they devoured Fenrash with their gaze. There were things their changed body demanded, things they wanted to try, things they didn’t dare to think of … but that would never leave their thoughts. 

“I take that as a yes.” Fenrash’s grin grew wider and he closed the gap between them with a last, graceful step, towering above Raiden. The red dragon, unable to retreat any further, simply spread his wings as wide as they could and hissed. The furred drake raised a paw and reached out, ever so slowly. “You know, I could smell your excitement, filling the air whenever I came here.” His paw gently cupped Raiden’s head, softly stroking over their scales with a claw. Their hiss turned into a quiet whine, another shiver rippling over their scales as they felt the furred drake growl right next to their ear. “Just the way I can now.” Fenrash raised their head again and lifted Raiden’s face a little, smiling down on them, not with malice or glee, but with a gentle, albeit playful, warmth. His nostrils were flaring as he took a deep breath. “I don’t know what you did, back there in the shadows watching me, but I certainly hope you enjoyed yourself.”

Slowly, he drew his paw back again. Instead of withdrawing themself, Raiden’s head followed the paw, tried to nestle against it, before Fenrash took a step back, leaving the dragon with stretched out neck and their scales on edge. “I didn’t do anything! Why do you even think I would?! Even if I did, why should I tell you?” Finally, Raiden sat down, curling their tail tightly around their hindlegs, their scales burning hot in embarrassment. They glared defiantly at Fenrash, trying to cling to the last shreds of pride they still had.

“Really? Given the scent you gave off … well, given the scent you do give off right now, seems like there wasn’t anything else necessary but me.” He had this insufferable grin on his face again, absentmindedly licking the back of the paw he had stretched out to Raiden. “You know, if you want a closer look, you just need to ask. I’m not going to bite you … at least not if you don’t want me to,” Fenrash added, stopping with his licks for a moment to shoot Raiden a glance.

The red dragon took the moment to collect themself, trying to control their breathing and rippling scales. They desperately tried not to let him see just how much the words of the furred beast stoked the flames in their belly. Finally, they managed to calm down … discounting the treacherous twitch of their tail. Fenrash in the meantime simply sat there, watching Raiden in silence. Neither of the dragons made any move, Fenrash merely smiling gently at Raiden. It didn’t take long for Raiden to understand what the large drake was waiting for, but quite a bit longer for their pride to battle with their desire. Their pride lost. “Can… can I get a closer look?”, the red dragon finally asked, voice still defiant, their head turned and staring at the ground next to Fenrash.

Beaming, as if he hadn’t waited for that exact question, the furred drake stood up again and chuckled softly, a low, rhythmic growl. “Of course you can my little one.” Raising one paw to their shoulder and taking half a step to the side, Fenrash smiled at Raiden. “There you are. Come closer, don’t be shy.”

Raiden growled, but stood up nevertheless, taking a tentative step forward. As Fenrash didn’t move, they came closer still, stepping next to his side. Up close, the drake seemed even larger. Raiden barely had to lean down to get beneath their belly, merely lowering their head. They flinched as they felt a heavy paw running over their back, still tense and keyed up. The paw stopped for a moment, before beginning to softly stroke over their scales, not pulling nor pushing them, simply giving Raiden some attention.

A silent purr escaped the dragon and Fenrash chuckled again. Immediately, Raiden caught themself and stopped. “You know, you don’t have to hide how much you enjoy yourself, Raiden. Look at me… I’m enjoying myself quite a bit, and do you see me embarrassed? Not in the least.”, the furred drake growled teasingly, his tail slowly swinging behind them. “So, do you enjoy the view?”

Biting back another purr as Fenrash trailed his claws softly over their scales, Raiden instead only growled. The growl died off soon enough however, once Raiden saw themself right in front of Fenrash’s sheath. He hadn’t lied, the furred drake did indeed seem to enjoy himself. He was already quite excited, his member hanging lazily between his legs. It was a massive thing, the tip blunt and flared, his thick, smooth shaft disappearing in his sheath. It was already almost as long as Raiden’s snout, and he was clearly not fully erect, the way it hung down, a soft twitch running through it with each pulse of Fenrash’s heart. The dragon swallowed. What where they even doing here? A tiny voice, crying out the last bit of their pride, sounded in the back of their head, but Raiden barely noticed it. Instead, they moved a little closer until their snout was hovering right in front of the drake’s member. Their scales rippled with a shiver and Raiden swallowed. Then, the dragon moved closer still, their snout touching Fenrash’s shaft, running first down to the flared tip, before slipping under it and running back up again, the member now draped over their snout, until Raiden hit his sheath.

“Oh, you’re getting up real close. Well, I don’t mind …,” Fenrash purred, wriggling his hips just enough for his member to softly grind against Raiden’s snout. His paw was still roaming the dragon’s body, gently squeezing their flank and running over their scales, teasing them with soft scritches of his claws, running down their thighs and tail.

Raiden couldn’t help but purr at this point, shivering softly. While Fenrash continued to massage them with his paw, the dragon continued with their exploration. Pushing their snout further, they dug it into his sheath, grinding a little against it before letting it slip over their snout, continuing on to the heavy balls hanging just behind. Burying their snout into them, Raiden took a breath and shivered, a soft whine escaping them. Weighing them with their snout, they let those orbs roll over it, until they eventually opened their maw, their tongue reaching out and curling around one. Fenrash let out an approving growl, their paw for a moment gripping Raiden tightly. The dragon continued to play with the drake’s balls for a while, before drawing their snout back again, this time trailing their tongue over the thick shaft. Curling around it, they gave him some teasing squeezes, grinding their snout against the member, moving up and down its length, even giving the broad tip the occasional, tentative lick. Eventually, Raiden buried their snout again in his sheath, this time however, their tongue was winding forward, digging into it and curling around the member still hidden inside the sheath, trying to reach its base … and failing.

The paw, which had cradled and pet them before, now reached down around their belly. Before Raiden could realise what happened, they were flipped around, impacting with a soft thud on the ground, now sprawled on their back. Fenrash kept his massive paw on their chest, pinning them down. The furred drake stared down at Raiden, his face hovering right over theirs, fangs on full display. “What an eager little dragoness you are. I expected you to be more shy. I didn’t even thought you would take me up on my offer, not after how aggressive you were at first, but look at that… You can barely control yourself.” His breathing was heavy, his voice a vibrating growl deep in his chest. “And neither can I. Not with you smelling like this. Not with you behaving like this.” His paw tensed up, the tips of his claws raking over Raiden’s scales.

The dragon’s heart was beating wildly in their chest, hammering against their ribs as if it tried to escape them. They tried to speak, but their voice caught in their throat as they stared up at the gaping maw hovering in front of them. “What … I …” Raiden swallowed hard, unable to avert their gaze. The paw wandered further down, now scratching over the scales of their belly while Fenrash buried their snout in the base of their neck. A broad, rough tongue licked over Raiden’s scales and up their neck, long teeth scratching over their hide. A whine escaped Raiden, a heavy shiver running down from their snout to the tip of their tail, rippling over their scales. 

Fenrash stopped as he reached their jawline, his maw half closed around Raiden’s throat. His growl had grown even huskier to the point the dragon felt it more in their bones than they could hear it. “That reminds me … I’ve been nothing but polite to you … and you’ve been quite rude. Don’t you think?” Raiden’s heart jumped from their chest right into their throat. They tried to answer, tried to defend themself, but the only thing escaping their maw was another, pitiful whine. The furred drake drew back and before Raiden could react, turned around. Now, he was standing with his head towards their tail, his heavy member right over Raiden’s snout, his hindlegs planted left and right of their head. One paw still gripped Raiden’s belly, pinning them down, as Fenrash lowered his rear, grinding his member against their snout before pausing. “I think it’s just fair if you apologise, what do you say? How about you use that hissing maw of yours, and instead of growling at me, you take it to pleasure me. How does that sound?” He continued his grinding, pushing his sheath right into Raiden’s face.

They wanted to. Raiden wanted to open their maw, to try and take him in, pleasure him, taste him. But Fenrash’s dominant attitude had sparked their pride again. So instead, despite the heat spreading throughout their body, despite their slit starting to leak, despite their rippling scales, Raiden only growled and clenched their teeth. Reaching up with their paws, Raiden grasped the thighs of the furred dragon, trying to push him off. But Fenrash was far too large and strong for the dragon to do more than massage his thighs. They still tried to, pressing their paws against him … or at least, that was what they told themself. In reality, Raiden did little more than running their paws over his thighs, pushing and massaging them, letting their claws scratch over the hide of the furred dragon without as much as breaking his skin.

“Come on, what are you waiting for? I know you want to.” Fenrash growled darkly, before abruptly stopping. Raising his rear, he looked back at Raiden, his gaze surprisingly worried. “You _do_ want to, right?”

Right as he was about to step off of the dragon, Raiden dug their claws into his fur and kept Fenrash where he was. One paw reaching up towards his balls, they began to cradle and squeeze one softly. Their other paw rubbed over his sheath, trailing down the length of Fenrash’s by now fully erect member, pulling it down a little while stretching their neck to give it a lick. Pressing the member against their cheek, Raiden growled softly at the furred drake. “You need to work on that dominance of yours. If I really didn’t want to, I would tell you to stop … or simply bite your dick off.” This time it was Raiden, who gave the furred drake a toothy grin. Looking straight into the drake’s eyes, Raiden made a show of how they cupped his flare with one paw, squeezing and rubbing it gently as they ran their tongue along the length of his member.

Fenrash groaned as Raiden grasped him with their paws. Now it was him shivering, his tail lashing above Raiden’s head. In contrast to the dragon however, he quickly caught himself. One moment Raiden was teasing the drake, the next he was pinned to the ground by a heavy groin. “I’ll keep that in mind, little dragoness,” sounded a deep growl above them. “Now, how about you finally get to work?” He demonstratively ground his member against Raiden, the tip slipping over their snout.

Their paws planted against Fenrash’s legs, Raiden swallowed. Sure, they wanted to try and take Fenrash in their maw … but the truth was, they didn’t know if they could. He was large, even for a dragon his size, but for Raiden he was massive. The flared tip of his member was almost as big as their snout, the length of his member reached well down half of Raiden’s throat when their snout was pushed against his balls. Still, they were committed now. Raiden had to try, had to know how it would feel, being spread around him, tasting him …

Taking up all their courage, the dragon started to lick over Fenrash’s broad tip, coiling their tongue around his member while still not opening their maw. The drake was grinding himself against the dragon quite happily now, seemingly having lost his worries after Raiden’s demonstration, growling and panting. Just as Raiden was teasing his member, he was running his paws over Raiden’s thighs, spreading and kneading them, teasing the dragon, but nothing more. Finally, Raiden opened their maw as far as they could, taking in the tip of Fenrash’s member. The drake paused, giving Raiden some time to adjust, merely rolling his hips back and forth. Once the flare was in their maw, Raiden closed their maw just a little around it, at least as much as they could. Bobbing their head on it, they began to coil their tongue around his length again. Once Raiden started moving, so did Fenrash, with far more care than when he was grinding himself against them. Only in shallow thrusts first, the furred drake grew more confident the more Raiden took of him. Soon, he was panting and grunting, his tip flaring inside the dragon’s maw. Raiden meanwhile was letting out soft whines, their paws again roaming over his legs and gripping his fur, trying to reach up to his sheath and balls to massage him.

While Raiden was trying their best to pleasure Fenrash with their maw, the furred drake was beginning to rub with a heavy paw over their dripping slit. “My, you’re enjoying this more than I thought. I haven’t even done anything proper, and yet …” The drake’s paw was large enough to cover all of Raiden’s nether just by itself. Pushing a digit against their slit, he spread it just a little before drawing his paw up again, rubbing their juices all over Raiden’s lower scales. “Why didn’t you say anything?” The dragon merely whined in a mix of frustration because of both his words and action, but even that whine was quickly muffled by his member. “How about I do something proper then … I wonder how you’ll react my little dragoness.” With that, Fenrash pushed further into them than he had before, his flare hitting the back of Raiden’s throat. The dragon tensed up, squealing and gagging slightly, a heavy shiver running down their spine. Fenrash kept himself there for a short moment, before drawing back and thrusting in again, hitting the back of their throat once more. Each time the furred drake kept there longer, pushed with more of his weight, and each time Raiden gagged, feeling their throat stretching more around the blunt tip of his member.

After the third or fourth time, Fenrash paused, his member still deep in Raiden’s maw, but simply resting there. “You’ll tell me when I should stop, right? I don’t want to go … well … too far. So, just … tap twice? Or dig your claws into my thighs? Or …” Raiden growled. They would have snarled at the drake if they could, but instead they merely grabbed him at the first place they could reach, trying to pull him closer. Fenrash didn’t hesitate long. With one strong push, he thrust his member back against Raiden’s throat, this time forcing himself past it. The dragon whinced and twitched, a muffled groan escaping them. “I’ll take that as a yes. Still, keep it in mind little Raiden.” He pushed a little deeper, eliciting another groan of Raiden and making the dragon squirm. 

After that, the furred drake quickly lost most of his prior reservation. His strokes became longer and more forceful, burying most of his member deep in Raiden’s throat. And while the dragon struggled to contain him, moaning and gagging around his length, Fenrash began to return the favour. While he was fucking Raiden’s throat, his paws grasped their thighs, running his claws over their scales. Spreading their slit with two digits, the drake leaned down, giving them a broad lick, lapping up the mess he had made of them. As he teased them more with his tongue, Raiden moaned deeply, trying to grind their hip against his paw, but Fenrash kept an iron grip on them, preventing them from moving the slightest. Instead, he took a single digit, rubbing and pushing against their slit, spreading them, invading them. Even that one digit was enough to stretch Raiden as it dug into him. “Dear Gaja you’re tight. I know you’re smaller than me and all, but this is… going to be a challenge.” Raiden barely registered the growl beneath the thrusting of his members and the grinding of his paw, as Fenrash pushed deeper into them, spreading their slit around his digit and their throat around his member.

The dragon was starting to lose themself. With Fenrash’s member down their throat, breathing had become difficult. The drake seemed conscious enough to give Raiden enough space to get in some air, but more often than not Raiden’s throat tried to suck in air and only got more of Fenrash, squeezing tight around him. The fire had spread out from their nethers and into every inch of their body. Every scale seemed aflame, burning with energy. The furred drake was grinding his entire body against them, his heavy form seemingly all around Raiden. Their paws were roaming mindlessly over the drake’s body, grasping at his fur, pushing against his flesh with a will of their own. All the while Fenrash massaged Raiden’s slit, giving it the occasional lick as he dug his digit into them, trying to work a second digit in and spreading the dragon further. Each new attempt made the dragon shiver and groan, their hindlegs twitching and tensing up.

For a while, they continued like this. Fenrash was panting heavily, groaning freely, his member twitching and leaking pre into Raiden’s throat. Raiden themself was twitching and squirming, their moans muffled by the member fucking their throat. The dragon didn’t know how long they could continue this. They waited, hoped for Fenrash to finish into him, to fill them with his seed … but that moment never came. Instead, the drake slowed down before drawing out of Raiden completely with a wet sound. Turning around, he laid down on top of Raiden, though keeping most of his weight off of them. Still, the dragon was pinned beneath him, feeling his member hard against their leg and belly. For the first time in what felt like an eternity, Raiden sucked in a full breath of air, coughing a little before taking the next one. Fenrash was still panting, giving them a reassuring lick. “Easy now. Take it slow little one.” Snuggled against them as he was, Raiden could feel the drake shiver and tremble, feel his racing heart, the blood pulsing through his body. 

Like this they rested for some moments. Raiden enjoyed the closeness, the warmth, rubbing their aching jaw gently against his cheek. Finally, the dragon purred softly: “Why didn’t you finish? I could have taken you.” Their voice trailed off, ending in a mumble. “I would have wanted to try, at least …”

Fenrash laughed softly in response. “Oh don’t you worry, I’ll finish inside you. But I wanted to give you a little rest before the main event.”

“Main event, what do you …?”, Raiden began, but broke off as the drake began to grind himself against them, their flare pushing against Raiden’s slit and rubbing over it. The dragon’s eyes grew wide. “Wait … you don’t really want to … You’re way too … there’s no way it’ll fit!” 

Fenrash rose again, towering over the dragon lying on their back. Raiden tried to get up as well, but Fenrash simply placed a paw on their chest, keeping them down without any effort. “Don’t you worry a thing my little one. I fully trust you can handle me … I mean, you already did. I was quite surprised if I’m honest, you did such a good job.” He began pushing against their slit, grinding his flare against it but always slipping off.

“I really don’t think …” Again, Raiden began to protest, and this time Fenrash paused, the broad tip of his member pressing heavily against their nethers, but not moving.

“I’ll stop if you tell me to.” He had lifted his paw from Raiden’s chest and placed it next to their head. “If you really think it won’t work.” Fenrash looked at Raiden. The dragon could feel his desire, his burning need. His nostrils flared with each uneven breath he took and his paws were flexing in the dirt as he stared down at the dragon. They could feel his pulse racing, felt his member twitch and throb as it pushed against their slit. He wanted this. He wanted to claim Raiden, take them, fill them. But even more than that, Raiden could feel his consideration, his honest care and affection. The soft warmth in his gaze, the gentleness in his movements. It was worry, colouring his voice, not lust or desire. 

More than any of his actions or words, it was the honest care and worry of Fenrash that made Raiden’s heart jump. The dragon was trembling. In fear. In excitement. Were they scared that Fenrash was too large for them, that he wouldn’t fit, or worse, skewer them and hurt them? Yes, of course. Did they want to try anyway? Want to try how it would feel to be filled to the brim, to be stretched to their limits? Simply try to see if they could? Definitely. Closing their eyes, Raiden reached out for his paw, guiding it back onto their chest. “I still don’t think you can fit…” they began, keeping a close grip on the drake’s paw as he was already trying to pull away. “… but I dare you to try.” 

Fenrash paused, blinking. Raiden smiled up at them, giving their best to seem cocky and teasing … but really they were terribly scared, their heart pounding in their chest. At first, Fenrash returned their smile, honest and comforting … before turning it into the cocky grin the dragon had tried. “Well then … I’ll give my best not to dissapoint you, my little dragoness.” At first, he rubbed his paw against their chest, massaging them and pinning them down, before moving up their neck and eventually cupping it around their head. The paw easily covered their entire face, pushing it down to the ground. One digit slipped into Raiden’s maw, keeping it open while also muffling them. Then, Fenrash continued his efforts, pushing, grinding himself against Raiden’s slit, trying to find purchase. 

Time and again the furred drake slipped off until he found the right angle. Pushing the flare against Raiden’s slit with seemingly all his weight, nothing seemed to happen at first except for the pressure against their nethers growing stronger and stronger. The drake wriggled his hips just a little bit, keeping up the pressure while changing the angle … and the flared tip of his member penetrated the dragon, pushing into them.

Raiden cried out, their high pitched voice piercing the air. It was too much, it was way too much way too fast. Fenrash cursed, lifting his paw and trying to draw back, but Raiden grabbed the paw and clenched it tight. “Stay.” Their voice was shaking, but they kept holding on to him.

“Wha…”

“Stay. Don’t move.” It was all the dragon could utter, their entire body tensed up. It hurt. The massive girth spreading their slit. The flare, filling them up. Raiden could feel every twitch of it, every pulse running through it as it lay heavy in their lower belly. It hurt, but it was only the pain of the sudden, violent penetration. Slowly it was ebbing away, leaving a dull throb and the feeling of being stretched tense around his member. With the pain leaving, the dragon also relaxed, the vice grip they had had on Fenrash’s paw releasing slowly. Their flat, fast breathing was growing calm again as their body adjusted. Finally, Raiden let out a deep breath and slumped to the ground. “Now.”

“Sorry, I …”

“Don’t. Apologise.” Fenrash looked devastated, but Raiden gripped his paw again and nuzzled it, in lieu of his face they couldn’t reach. “I still want to try. Just … be careful. Please.”

The hint of a smile crept on his features. “I will be, my strong little dragoness. Though I still feel …”

“Just take me already,” Raiden growled angrily, biting into his paw. “And you better enjoy it.” 

This brought the smile back on Fenrash’s lips. As an answer, he moved his paw up again, smoshing it into Raiden’s face and pinning their head down just as before. The dragon growled, but more playful than angry. “No need to worry about that. I assure you, I fully intend to enjoy myself.” He rolled his hips, causing his member to move just the slightest. For Raiden though, that movement was enough to make them squirm and moan. Even Fenrash was shivering, a soft moan escaping him. “No going back now. If I stop, it’ll be when I fill you up.” He lifted his paw and looked at the dragon beneath him. It was written on his face that he could barely hold back, that he wanted nothing more but to take Raiden, make them his. 

And Raiden nodded. Their body was aching, but they were aching to be filled, to feel Fenrash as deep inside of them as they could. Their scales were still ablaze, every fibre of their body pent up with energy waiting, needing to be released. For the last time they saw Fenrash’s warm smile, before his paw closed around their head again, pinning them down. 

The furred drake kept true on his promise. He was careful, almost agonisingly so. At first, Fenrash merely rolled his hips, gently wriggling his tip back and forth, carving out a space for himself inside of Raiden. Then, he started to move. Just the shallowest of thrusts, it was enough to make Raiden groan. He was just too big. His flare alone seemed to push over every spot at the same time as it moved back and forth inside of them. Despite slowly getting more used to his size, Raiden still felt stretched wide around him. With every thrust, Fenrash would pull back until Raiden could feel his flare tugging at their slit. Then, he pushed back in, ever so slowly, until he felt Raiden groan and tense up again. Then, he waited, keeping the pressure up for a moment, before drawing back and repeating the entire thing. His glacial slow pace was maddening, in all the right ways. After just a short while, Raiden was already moaning, his paws blindly reaching for the chest above him and grasping for Fenrash’s fur. They wanted to roll their hips themself, do something, anything in return, but his size made it simply impossible. All Raiden could do was squirm and feel themself being spread around Fenrash, surrendering more and more of their body to the drake, as he claimed everything they gave him and still demanded more.

They fell into a comfortable rhythm, the air heavy with Raiden’s moans and Fenrash’s panting, until the drake hit something inside of Raiden, making the dragon squeal involuntarily. It had felt like a tiny spark, cursing through their entire body and making their scales ripple. Fenrash paused, rolling his hips a little, trying to push further while Raiden twitched beneath him. “Seems like this is as far as I go. Not bad … though I still had hoped for more.” Unable to see what the drake was doing with their face covered by the paw and pinned against the ground, Raiden merely felt him coming close, his voice rumbling next to their ear. “Well, let’s make the most of it, shall we?”

With that, Fenrash drew back and thrust in, hitting that same spot. Another spark ran through the dragon’s body, making them squeal, but instead of waiting, this time Fenrash continued to thrust. The first spark still coursing through their veins, he ignited the second. Then the third. Each one was accompanied by a high pitched moan, each one making the dragon squirm more and more. With each one, Fenrash grew a little faster and stronger until he settled into a steady rhythm again. 

Raiden was melting. Their blood was boiling, their heart barely able to keep up, trying to trip over itself. Each thrust gave them barely enough time for the feeling to subside before Fenrash hit their back wall again. The world outside had ceased to exist for the dragon as they surrendered the last of their body to Fenrash, giving themself over completely to him. Raiden’s entire universe had shrunk down to just their two bodies. They couldn’t see anything, didn’t even try. Their world was the heavy breathing of the furred drake, his delighted moans, his grunts as he thrust into them, their own voice as if from far away, whining and moaning, the wet slaps of his member as he thrust into them. Their world was the heavy weight of the paw, pinning them to the ground, the digit in their maw, absentmindedly moving back and forth, it was the fur between their claws, the fur stroking over their scales, it was the shaft of his member stretching their slit, it was the flare tugging at their slit as he drew back, it was the pressure of their member in their belly, filling them up so completely, still pushing against their back wall in a vain attempt to fit more into them.

Time had lost its meaning, measured only in the the moments of a twitching flare pushing into a tight belly. Though time seemed to slow down around Raiden. At first they didn’t think much about it, but after the thrusts stopped, Raiden was left confused. “Why… did you stop?” they panted between breaths, their voice slightly muffled by the paw over their snout. Their entire body was tingling and twitching.

Fenrash was panting just as heavily, growling with every breath. His member was twitching inside of Raiden, yearning for release, and still he had stopped. “I just … wanted to catch a short breath.” He lifted his paw and leaned down, giving Raiden a soft nuzzle and a gentle lick, before raising back up and pinning them down again. “Give both of us another breather before I finish you off.” With that, he drew back again, tugging his flare against their slit.

“What do yo…”

_Slap_

A bolt of lighting hit Raiden. It spread from their belly, branching off at every fibre, going into every limb and every scale. When it reached their head, it seemed to break something important, as for a moment, Raiden forgot how to breath. 

_Slap_

The second bolt of lighting hit, reminding the dragon how to breath again. Raiden cried out, a high pitched scream that turned into an unintelligible whine.

_Slap_

The third bolt of lighting rocked their body to its core. It burned through their being, a white, searing fire. 

_Slap_

Raiden cried again, unable to form words, unable to form thoughts.

_Slap_

_Slap_

_Slap_

While before, the dragon’s world had been reduced to hearing and feeling, now it was simply reduced to the sensation of lighting cursing through their body with every blow of Fenrash’s thrusts, and the moments in between, where Raiden was dimly aware of a voice that sounded like their own, crying and whining. They weren’t sure if it felt so good that it hurt, or hurt just so good. Whatever it was, it was too much for the dragon. Too much force, too much size, too much feeling, too much everything. Raiden couldn’t say when, or if, they came. Between the lighting strikes of Fenrash’s thrusting, it was only one more blip of their overstimulated body, drowned out beneath everything else, their body shuddering anyway, their voice crying out just the same.

They could however say when Fenrash did. The time between the lighting-strikes grew smaller, became erratic and then a torrential downpour joined the lighting storm. Raiden could feel his hot seed pumping into them, at first spilling out with every new thrust. Then, as Fenrash stopped thrusting and simply pinned Raiden to the ground with all his weight, pushing himself as deep into them as he could, the dragon could feel every heavy pulse that flowed into them. Each one seemed to stretch their belly a little further, until there simply was no space left and it spilled over, running over their trembling legs and tail.

Eventually, Fenrash pulled out, eliciting a last groan from Raiden. A good portion of his seed gushed out with him, pooling between the dragon’s hind legs. Raiden wasn’t sure if they could barely feel their body, or if they felt every single fibre of it. Their breathing was ragged, though calming down again. Their heart was racing, though it, too, was becoming slower after a while. They tried to move their limbs, but they wouldn’t obey, merely trembled, so Raiden stopped trying. Fenrash, who had dropped down next to them, had shuffled closer to Raiden and began to lick over them ever so gently, cleaning them and nosing them carefully. “You doing all right, my lovely little dragoness?” While still clearly exhausted and out of breath, just as Raiden, he cuddled against their side, petting the dragon with an almost loving care.

Raiden wanted to answer, but all that came out of their mouth was a tumble of purring sounds, so once again they stopped trying. Instead, they took all the energy they had left, or rather all they could muster from the wild energy randomly coursing through their body, and shuffled their head closer to Fenrash’s, cuddling their snout under his chin.

The furred drake merely smiled warmly, embracing them with his paws. “I’ll take that as a yes.”


End file.
